Gremlins III: Worldwide Mogwai
by MattoMogwai
Summary: Gizmo, Kate and Billy are sent on there wildest adventure ever, in a worldwide battle against the gremlins! Rated T for use of the word damn and moderate violence. Please Rate and review! My first story! CHAPTER THREE UP AT LAST!
1. The Beginning

**GREMLINS III: WORLDWIDE MOGWAI.**

**PART 1: THE BEGINNING **

**15TH OCTOBER 2010, 18.58PM GMT, LONDON.**

**In a tiny, crowded room, the stockroom of The Science Museum to be precise, there is a tiny creature cold and afraid in a cage. It is Mogwai, and the species has three rules: Never get it near bright light, for that kills it. Never get them wet, or they will multiply. And never, ever feed them after midnight. Because they will will turn into something monstrous.**

**A GREMLIN.**

**"Mog...wai?"**

**All of a sudden, a huge hand snatched the Mogwai.**

**"I've found it, Jeff, get it in the damn bag!" The Mogwai was flung into a big black sack and bashed about as the robbers fled while the alarm went off.**

**The next time the Mogwai woke up, he was in a tiny cage like the one at the Museum, and in a dark, shackled room of a warehouse, and saw two people writing something on Ebay. **

**Item no. 260492671399**

**MOGWAI CREATURE FROM SCIENCE MUSEUM.**

**FOR ALL FANS OF THE GIZMO THE MOGWAI ATTRACTION THAT RAN FROM 1995 TO 2003 WILL BE DELIGHTED BY THE ACTUAL MOGWAI HIMSELF! COMES WITH CAGE.**

**£1500.00**

**BID: £**

**The Mogwai squirmed in horror as the two crooks laughed evilly. "we're stinkin' rich Gordon!" Jeff screamed! "This is gonna be one hell of a con!"**

**But when they paused to take an evil glance at the Mogwai, all they found was a chewed cage that was damaged.**

**"DAMN!"**

**31ST DECEMBER 2010, 18.29PM GMT, SCOTLAND.**

**The lone Mogwai, Gizmo, stumbled into a Argos and climbed up to a catalogue and saw a toy that looked a lot like him. Gizmo pondered. Was it one of them? For years, he had been subject to the torture of water and food after midnight, but then his spawn escaped and wrecked the city of London. They were all killed eventually, but only Gizmo knew one was still alive. He was The Last Gremlin, and Gizmo was the Last Mogwai. Gizmo ran towards Aberdeen Airport after a sneaky pick a pocket...**

**2ND JANUARY 2011, 07.09AM GMT, JAPAN.**

**In Tokyo's many districts, Gizmo easily got lost, and ended up in a McDonalds.**

**After eating his Happy Meal, Gizmo ran off towards the drink machine (Coke can't make him multiply) To get a Coca-Cola. But another person accidently slipped and spilled water all over the floor... And Gizmo.**

**Gizmo began writhing in pain on the floor, screaming all the while. About 12 Mogwai burst out of his back. The SRAPTJ (Scientific Research And Protection Trust Japan) Burst in, and Blasted all the new Mogwai with Foam, killing many of them in the process. Gizmo collapsed, defeated, and was thrown into a crate with the dead Mogwai. The crate was loaded into a van, and it drove off towards The SRAPTJ Headquarters.**

**3RD JANUARY 2011, 13.38PM GMT, SRAPTJ HQ, JAPAN.**

**Gizmo woke up, confused and in a glass jar. Monitors were everywhere, and men and women in lab coats were testing the dead Mogwai. A familiar looking man in a lab coat came up to Gizmo. Gizmo instantly recognised him.**

**"Billy!" Gizmo cried with joy.**

**"Shh! Look buddy, I'm gonna get you outta here, I haven't seen you since that robbery!" **

**It was true. A man working for the Science Museum had once robbed Gizmo and thrown him into the 'Gizmo The Amazing Mogwai!' attraction he was now famous for.**

**While everyone was on lunch break, Billy unlocked the jar Gizmo was in, and thus handed in his resignation at the HQ reception. He then ran towards Tokyo Airport, grabbing a flight to Paris.**

**"We're going to see my girlfriend Kate, well, not exactly I have to admit, she's now my wife!" Billy said.**

**"Whay!" Gizmo shouted loudly.**

**3RD JANUARY 2011, 00.13 GMT, FRANCE.**

**The plane touched down at 23.01, and an hour later, Billy and Kate were already eating baguettes , while Gizmo was walking around the fountains. Kate warned him not to, but Gizmo carelessness came at a cost: He slipped and splashed into one of the fountains and multiplied.**

**"GIZMO!" Billy was too late. about 45 Mogwai spawned. the first thing on their minds? FOOD.**

**They scattered tables everywhere, bit people, burnt someone with a stove, and downed raw meat from chickens. They screamed as cocoons formed quicker than usual, and they became gooey, sticky pods. Billy reacted quickly, grabbing a baseball bat and breaking one, revealing a corpse Mogwai inside. "Get everyone out the cafe now! Gizmo, Kate, RUN!" They fled as the emergency doors closed.**

**SRAPT France were on their way. Billy screamed as Gremlins ripped out of their cocoons, and proceeded to claw and bite him. The SRAPT arrived, but a Gremlin unleashed a gas pipe on their flamethrower, allowing the others to escape via a air vent. Gizmo closed his eyes outside as the cafe erupted into flames, and Gizmo blacked out.**

**8TH JANUARY 2011, 10.59 PM GMT, AREA 51.**

**Gizmo woke up in a box, with people admiring and waving to him.**

**Gizmo waved back, but someone pushed through the crowds towards Gizmo, and took him out the box. **

**"C'om dude, you've got a world to save."**

**Gizmo was taken in a big black van to the White House, and Gizmo was sat in front of a big black man, who seemed friendly enough, and saw Kate.**

**"Nice little fella." It was none other than Barack Obama, President of the U.S.A.**

**Miss Peltzer, and- What's his name?"**

**"Gizmo."**

**"Right then Gizmo, Earth needs your help. Your spawn are rampaging the world at night, we must stop them and that is why you're here. Our troops have done everything they can, but to no avail. We are led to believe that, being the much less threatening version of one of the creatures, you may be able help the army destroy the threat. We have traced 47 'Gremlins' to 4 different destinations:**

**Brazil, Africa, Egypt and a previous Gremlin hotspot, Kingston Falls."**

**Kate dropped her mug in astonishment. "That was 25 years ago! How could they even get to the countries?" **

**"Well, there has been reports of recent plane hijacking, so I'd be surprised if it wasn't them, Obama said. "Now, the Army are outside. They'll escort you to Brazil."**

**Gizmo and Kate ran outside, jumping into the helicopters, and set off for the capital of Brazil, unaware the Gremlins had a dangerous plan...**

**IN PART 2: THE TERROR OF MOGWAI...**

**Kate and the army are captured by the SRAPT, and Gizmo goes EVIL! **


	2. The Terror Of Mogwai

**GREMLINS III: WORLDWIDE MOGWAI.**

**PART II: THE TERROR OF MOGWAI**

**9TH JANUARY 2011, 20.56PM GMT, RIO DE JANEIRO.**

**Kate, Gizmo and the army arrived in town with all their weaponry. Gizmo began sniffing out the Gremlins, and quickly found a few, proceeding to give the army the go ahead to shoot. A few seconds later, all the gremlins were dead, shrapnel all over them. Gizmo crawled off to search for more gremlins as Kate and the rest of the SWAT team walked into a hospital. They had received notice from Obama Billy wasn't dead. He had been airlifted to a Brazilian hospital so he could see Kate again, as she was in the country. Meanwhile, Gizmo found a trail of rock candy leading down a manhole into the sewers. Confused, Gizmo foolishly followed the trail down the manhole cover...**

**Meanwhile, Kate and Billy were talking to each other when men in white suits burst in. **

**"Get on the ground! We know you have the Mogwai! You have just breached Sector Code 345679000, and doing so thus leads to your arrest!" A man shouted. Billy frowned. "W-what?" he said in a faint tone of voice. **

**Billy and Kate were arrested, and kicked into a SRAPT van and it sped off towards Area 51 again...**

**Meanwhile, in the sewers, Gizmo was sure he could hear creeping, and it was getting closer. He heard a faint "Gizmo, KAKA!" and was promptly thus smacked over the head with a frying pan, making him collapse to the floor immediately...**

**9TH JANUARY 2011, 23.34PM GMT, THE SEWERS.**

**Gizmo woke up with 4 syringes in his back. He felt terrible, wincing in pain.**

**All of a sudden, he screamed as a large figure loomed over him, clutching a electric tool of sorts. The figure flung the tool into Gizmo, sending 3000 volts of electricity in his body. His fur turned grey and his brown eyes turned red, and he screamed "MOGWAI!" in a thunderous, terrible racket...**

**10TH JANUARY 2011, 01.16AM GMT, AREA 51.**

**Billy and Kate were sat in a room, looking at each other, and still were as a man came into the room.**

**"I am Colonel Steven Corro, and I would like you to see something we found overnight in Brazil...**

**Billy came out and was shocked at what he saw.**

**His pet Gizmo, grey fur, red eyes and a ruthless heart of steel.**

**Billy asked himself, "HOW did I get myself into this mess again?"**

**"Answer sir, in more ways than one!" Corro exclaimed.**

**Billy just sighed. "Why can't you just set him free?"**

**"Because that would be a risk to world security. This mere example will be taken to the labs to be destroyed."**

**"WHAAT! You can't do that! Kate sobbed through tears.**

**"Sorry Mrs. Peltzer, but we CAN." Corro said through gritted teeth as the mogwai was wheeled off towards the labs, clawing and grunting all the time.**

**"While being wheeled away, Gizmo started to come back to his senses.**

**He was about to shout a joyful "Mogwai!", but then realised he was heading to the dissection centre, and instead screamed, "OH NOES!"**

"**Please Corro, he'll come back to his senses!" Billy said.**

"**Well, PROVE IT." Corro said. "Come with me-" He was cut off by the peaceful Mogwai's singing. Corro stood there, speechless, then turned to Billy.**

"**You win," He said quietly as he unlocked the box Gizmo was in. Gizmo tuck his tongue out at Corro. Corro stood there, yet again speechless. **

"**And with that, Steven Corro, I bid you good day!" Billy said proudly. "Now then-"**

**A claw punching a hole in the exit door interrupted him. Gizmo realized the species.**

"**GWEMWIN!" Billy heard Gizmo's shout, grabbed a (Small) torpedo, and launched it at the door, watching it burst into flames and send wood flying into the burning Gremlin. It screamed as melted, burning into a burning pile of gloop.**

"**Job done!" Billy exclaimed.**

"**Here's you bill, Peltzer," Corro said as he handed Billy a bill for the massive doors he had just destroyed.**

"**Well Gizmo, looks like we've won," Billy said, pleased. I'll phone Barack. You stay**

**Here with Kate. Okay?"**

"**Alwight, Billy!" Gizmo said.**

**After calling the enthusiastic Obama, Billy, Kate and Gizmo flew to their next destination, Egypt... **

IN PART III...

Billy, Kate, Gizmo and the army battle gremlins in Egypt and Africa, but Obama goes missing... to be replaced by a new GREMLIN!


	3. The Battle for Egypt

**Hey Guys, Sorry about the wait. A lot of crap's been happening and I've just gotten the chances to do the next chapter! Well, enjoy!**

**GREMLINS III: WORLDWIDE MOGWAI PART III**

**12th January 2011, 18.45 GMT, Giza.**

**The S.W.A.T team's plane landed at the Giza Airport, and surprised many tourists. Gizmo was finishing a bag of crisps he bought on flight. Many people were asking 'who is he?' and 'WHAT is he?' The S.W.A.T team revealed there new weapons, Gremlin Destroyers, bagpacks that pumped billions of lethal ions through a tube, killing Gremlins in one hit, but forcing the team to wear protective masks.**

**Gizmo, Billy and Kate went to watch a football match, during which Billy got a phone call from Obama. When he answered though, it sounded an awful lot like the Brain Gremlin.**

"**Why Hello there, I'm a new, Brainy Gremlin, and while your not here, I shipped Obama, his two kids, wife and dog off to The Bermuda Triangle! As President Of The United States, My first command was launching a missile towards your current location of Giza! Lovely, isn't it?"**

**Billy froze.**

"**Gizmo, Kate-" Billy was cut off by screaming people. The Gremlins had arrived.**

**Billy grabbed Kate and Gizmo as the S.W.A.T brought out there Gremlin Destroyers and massive fight occurred. **

**Thompson, leader of the S.W.A.T team screamed, "Get back!" to Billy, Kate and Gizmo. However, while off guard, a gremlin clawed at him. However, Gizmo noticed this Gremlin was different; He was a dark shade of red, and he bit into Thompson's flesh. "a normal gremlin wouldn't do that!" Gizmo thought. Those thoughts turn to horror as slowly, Thompson collapsed to the floor and the very hair on his head began to grow more and more, and the buttons on his shirt began to pop off. He shrank and shrank until finally...**

**He was a Mogwai.**

**He screamed at himself and hid himself away from Gizmo. Gizmo was speechless. If that new Gremlin breed multiplied, soon millions of humans could become Gremlins. This was of course the Brain Gremlin's intention as he sat at the White House throwing darts at a Gizmo picture. **

"**O Greta honey, any news on the Mogwai and his friends? Any Red Gremlin transformations." A devilish smirk grew on the Gremlin's face as Greta whispered in his ear.**

"**Excellent news Greta. But please do tell the Red Gremlin leader to get the Mogwai. I heard biting Mogwai can be fatal..."**

**Back in Giza, the S.W.A.T. were struggling against the Gremlins, in particular the red ones, who clawed and bit at everyone, turning them into Mogwai. Gizmo, with his flaming red arrow, bravely fought on, but was outnumbered. There were dozens of Gremlins, and a red one attempted an assault on Gizmo, only to be destroyed by a Gremlin destroyer. Something caught Gizmo's eye however...**

**Bold as brass and causing a ruckus in a local jewellery store was The Last Gremlin. The one from all those years ago.**

**The Gremlin turned to face Gizmo. Noticing his old enemy, the Gremlin fled, much to Gizmo's disappointment. **

**Meanwhile, the public and some local mercenaries started to repel the Gremlins, and on mercenary finally blew the last few gremlins up. The job was done. Two more places to go.**

**At midnight, the team set off on a flight to Dakar Airport. Gizmo relaxed and slept as the plane flew to the sunny plains of Africa...**

**13th January 2011, 07.23 GMT, Over Nigeria.**

**Gizmo woke up, only to shield himself from the bright sun. The team was flying over Africa, and was due to land in a few more hours. All of a sudden, everyone woke up as the plane shook.**

"**This is your captain speaking. It appears there is a missile locked on to us. Please fasten your your seatbelts, and for the love of god, pray-"**

**The captain was cut off as a massive block of steel plunged into the cabin, burning the captain alive and sending fire everywhere.**

"**Bwight lwight!" Gizmo screamed as he covered his eyes. **

"**Hold on tight everyone!" Billy screamed as the burning plane slowly started it's descent...**

**13th January 2011, 08.56 GMT, Unknown African Jungle.**

**Gizmo woke up just as a battered Billy tore away the piece of plane Gizmo was under. Tears trickled down Billy's cheeks and he hugged Gizmo amongst the burning wreck of the plane.**

"**I-I couldn't find her. I couldn't f-find Kate G-Gizmo. I've g-gotta feeling she's..." Billy broke down even more. "...D-dead."**

**Gizmo sobbed loudly as the wing of the plane collapsed from the trees. "There may still be hope. I'm not sure about the S.W.A.T. team though," pointing to a mangled arm sticking out the destroyed cabin. "Let's go, we gotta find help.**

**Gizmo nodded and him and Billy trundled off into the trees. Meanwhile, in the remains of the cabin, a small dent formed, and from that dent came a red, scaly hand.**

"**Gizmo... Kaka!"**

**Next time...**

**Gizmo is separated from Billy and forced to fight the Red Gremlin! But as the battle spirals out of control, Gizmo is left fighting for his life...**


	4. The End?

**GREMLINS III: WORLDWIDE MOGWAI PART IV**

**LIFE OR DEATH**

**13th January 2011, 08.56 GMT, Unknown African Jungle. **

**Billy and Gizmo crept through the bushes. They were going to find Kate no matter what. A crash sounded, and Billy turned. A branch crashed down and startled him. Some more branches snapped, gathering pace, and soon, branches were scattered across the floor, and Billy lit a match. He stuck some leaves to the branch with some superglue he had handy, and set the leaves alight. Billy swung it around, and a sound at last came from the trees.**

"**Gizmo... KAKA!"**

**Billy jabbed the torch at a tree and set it alight. A gremlin collapsed to the floor, oozing blood. Muttering was heard, and a gremlin launched itself at Billy. The last thing Gizmo saw was the floor as Billy collapsed, and everything went black...**

**14th January 2011, 23.34 GMT, Unknown African Jungle. **

**Gizmo woke up to a massive, menacing grin. It spat "kaka!" in his face and stamped off to a Red Gremlin. They spat and argued, and the Red Gremlin finally punched the other gremlin in the face, knocking it off the cliff they were standing on. The Red Gremlin turned to face Gizmo, hissed at him, and trundled off.**

**Gizmo tried to run over and beat the gremlin, but he was tied to a table composed of vines and thorns. It was boiling for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that Billy was missing, and he needed to find him.**

**Meanwhile in the skies above Nigeria, a cargo plane soared through the air. On board, Billy lay on a bed, hooked up to a machine.**

"**He's in a coma, I'm afraid. Getting rid of these pests just got harder."**

**15th January 2011, 05.09 GMT, Unknown African Jungle.**

**Gizmo weakly woke up. Gremlins surrounded him and were having a party of some kind. Red Gremlins were present, and humans were being flung into a fire... and that fire appeared to be where Gizmo was being held over. Two huge red gremlins dragged Kate over to Gizmo and threw her to the floor. The Brain Gremlin walked in, and wandered over to Gizmo. The noise stopped. All was silent.**

"**Hello Gizmo!" he cheerfully exclaimed. "Enjoying yourself? Go on, make yourself comfortable." Gizmo just looked him, and kept his head low. "Your probably wondering where your friend Billy is."**

**Kate looked up and said, "What have you done to him. Tell me NOW!"**

**The Brain Gremlin smiled down at her and said, "I've sent him to his death."**

**Kate covered her mouth in shock and despair. She got up and ran at the Brain Gremlin, but two red Gremlins picked her up and flung her into a wall. "Now, you two, The Mogwai. One of you kill the Mogwai ****now****." **

**Gizmo struggled and struggled, and finally let out a final "Mogwai!" as he was shoved into the burning pit of fire. Kate looked and sobbed as she was carried away, and the Brain Gremlin just said...**

"**Gremlins, the world is ours to rock."**

**NEXT TIME...**

**Billy is missing, Kate is imprisoned and Gizmo is dead... But is he? Find out next time in chapter five, NEW ARRIVALS!**


End file.
